five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamcutter
Dreamcutter= "This tower has the souls of all the Cutting Crew's greastest warriors and leaders....our former king and Mad Jack are in there, always protecting us with the powers it was created with."-Tinsay, explaining the DC. The Dreamcutter is a giant, mechanical tower that looms over Sancterium City, the capital of the Cutting Crew. It contains the souls of worthy CC members, that protect the city and buff soldiers with special abilities through a mix of technology and magic. Architects A number of animatronics and humans worked on the project. All are listed below; *Tinsay Kingstin (Main architect and designer.) *Antionette De Sade (Designer of the emblems on the device.) *The Chef (Had the original idea, and helped with some of the planning.) *The Machinist (Helped with technology inside the Dreamcutter.) *The Reaper (Redirects the souls of CC leaders into the monolith.) *Marlene Novosad (Created its weapon systems.) *A team of 100 endoskeletons; They all helped with the manual labor of building it. In fact, they are also the same endoskeletons that built the CC Castle. Appearance *The main base of the DC is white, with gold trims. *Two black and blue dragon emblems, presumably for the animatronic dragon Animeterex, are on the sides. *In futuristic lettering, 'DREAMCUTTER' is written on opposite sides of the device. *A figure on the top, made of the CC meteorite that nearly destroyed them sent by the Robot Kingdom, serves as the brain of the device; It can cast magic to protect the city, should it need to, and if the CC was ever in real danger, it could break away from the top of the device and attack enemies. In-Game Appearances -It was unveiled in CC:DEM, shortly after Fozie became the new king of the CC. More appearances have been planned, with it being a major plot device in the second game and future games to come. Trivia -In lore about Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, a rouge attempted to smear the CC by saying they paid a Manifestation engineer to work on the finer features of the device. It was disproven, and the rogue was arrested later for attempting to help the Manifest into Sancterium City. -At the base of the tower, an inscription shows all the CC's kings and leaders. In DEM, if one was to look at this if they killed off Lindsay, her name would be there. Though, canonically, Lindsay is alive. -When it scanned a Manifest virus, it became a stronger, purified version of the original virus, thus forming the New Manifestation, with Inferno being it's alpha virus. -Several DC-controlled Titan animatronics exist, and they are brought out when the city is in danger. In addition, Smash and Shredcut's A.I allows her to go through the DC at will. *Shadow Bonnie seems to be able to do this as well, but not on her own accord; Lucile has to enter her sword with SB in it into the DC's processing scanner, thus letting her in. |-|Gallery= DC1.jpeg|The Meteor figure on top of the DC. Category:Animatronics